


Destiny

by Sasha0713



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Concerts, F/F, Fan/Anna, G!P/Elsa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha0713/pseuds/Sasha0713
Summary: Elsa Arendelle a pesar de tener una gran fama y dinero, la soledad empieza a ser su mayor enemigo.Cansada de tantas giras y conciertos, decide huir por un rato de sus responsabilidades, encontrando en ese pequeño escape a una hermosa chica pelirroja que robo su aliento...Y, quizá, también su corazón.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Destiny

No pudo evitarlo…

¿Quién diría que una hermosa chica pelirroja cautivaría a la gran Elsa Arendelle?

Pero se estarán preguntando, ¿Qué tiene que ver una pelirroja en todo esto? Y, a lo mejor si son curiosos, ¿Quién es exactamente Elsa Arendelle?

Pues bien, te explicaré quien soy y cómo termine en este enredo.

Elsa Arendelle es una cantante que alcanzó la fama al interpretar el tema principal en una película infantil llamada “Frozen 2” en sus diversas formas; tanto dentro de la película como el soundtrack del final.

Siendo su música una combinación entre Opera y Rock, rápidamente se ganó a varios fans y diversas giras alrededor del mundo para sus esperados conciertos.

Ese día, acababa de terminar uno de dichos conciertos. Estaba en la bella ciudad de Oslo, Noruega; donde el clima frío le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Estaba estresada, aburrida y solamente quería ir a distraerse un rato y quizá encontrar a alguien de su agrado.

Fue por ese motivo que, usando una chamarra negra con capucha, se escapó de su pesado Manager Hans Islas, y entró en el primer bar que encontró.

No fue demasiado difícil el escaparse, Hans tenía la costumbre de ir por un trago cuando todo había terminado para descansar del pesado día, a pesar de que no fue él quien estuvo cantando y bailando por tres horas en un escenario.

El bar era un lugar simple, y con luces tenues, lo cual agradeció; así sería más simple ocultar su identidad. Hasta donde alcanzó a leer, ya que iba con la mirada gacha y sus manos metidas en sus jeans, se llamaba “El patito modosito”, un nombre extraño pero de igual manera entró.

Se sentó en una mesa desocupada en un rincón, donde la luz lo mantenía casi en penumbras. No pasó mucho tiempo para que una camarera, una chica de cabello corto y ojos verdes, llegara a pedirle su orden con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ordenó solamente una cerveza, haciendo caso omiso de su intento por ligar con ella. La chica era atractiva, no podía negar eso, pero ni su cuerpo o su mente sintieron atracción alguna hacia ella.

Su pedido llego rápidamente, dejándole una servilleta con su nombre y número de teléfono en ella.

_Rapunzel…_

_5478135249_

_Estaré esperando tu llamada ;)_

Sonrió al ver la nota, realmente la chica tenía ganas por conocerla íntimamente. Dobló la servilleta y la guardó en la bolsa trasera de sus jeans. No iba a llamarla en ningún momento, pero no se arriesgaría a que algún patán encontrara su número y se metiera en problemas por creer que era ella.

Y ahí estuvo, tomando cerveza tras cerveza, sintiendo como poco a poco su mente y cuerpo se sentían cada vez más ligeros. Hasta que de pronto, la vio.

Acababa de terminar una de las botellas que tenía en la mesa, cuando de pronto un grupo de chicas entró al bar; riendo, bromeando y pasándola bien. Todas llevaban puesta una playera negra con el logo de su banda; un copo de nieve con cuatro romboides en cada esquina.

Era obvio que estuvieron ahí mientras ella cantaba sus canciones. Volvió a sonreír, un sentimiento de agradecimiento y cierto orgullo llenó su pecho. Todas se acercaron a la barra, quizá ordenando cada quien su bebida, notando que una última figura atravesaba las puertas.

En el momento que sus ojos se posaron en ella, fue casi imposible que mirara a otro lado. Su cabello tan rojo como el fuego, estaba amarrado en dos coletas que descansaban sobre sus hombros; su rostro estaba bañado por hermosas pecas que se esparcían sobre sus mejillas y su nariz. Llevaba la misma playera negra de su banda, unos jeans algo rasgados de los muslos y unas Converse grises. Era como si, su sola presencia en ese sitio, llamara toda su atención.

La bebida que aun mantenía en su mano cayó al suelo, haciendo que todos en el lugar voltearan a verla, incluida esa chica. Sintió su rostro sonrojarse ligeramente por la acción, y al sentir como la chica pelirroja la veía tan intensamente.

La mesera, Rapunzel, llegó con un recogedor y una escoba a levantar el desastre que acababa de ocasionar. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo. Su sola atención estaba en esa chica.

La vio acercarse al grupo de chicas que acababa de llegar, riendo y jugando con ellas como si nada importara en el mundo. Quería acercarse a ella, saber su nombre y quizá conocerla un poco más, pero temía que su identidad fuera descubierta y se hiciera alguna clase de escándalo.

Estaba considerando que hacer para llamar su atención, hasta que una idea llegó a su mente. Volteó a ver a la mesera, que aún estaba limpiando los restos de cerveza del suelo con un trapeador. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando alzó la vista, puso en marcha su plan.

\- Disculpa… Rapunzel, ¿cierto? – habló, tratando de hacer su voz un poco más grave para que no la reconociera.

A lo que respondió asintiendo rápidamente su cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillando de emoción por, al fin, haber llamado su atención.

\- ¡Sí! Ese es mi nombre. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – ronroneó, su voz destilando sensualidad.

\- ¿Podrías traerme otra cerveza, por favor? – vio como su sonrisa se quebró, comprendiendo que no había surtido efecto su intento. Asintió, dando la vuelta para traer su pedido, pero la detuvo antes de que avanzara más lejos. – Y, ¿Podrías darle una cerveza a esa pelirroja con trenzas? Dile que va por mi cuenta.

Se alejó rápidamente. Observó cómo le dio la bebida a la chica que había captado su interés, viendo como buscaba con la vista a la persona que le estaba dando tal acto de ligue cliché. Siguiendo con la mirada a la mesera hasta que le depositó su bebida enfrente.

Tomó la cerveza, la alzó a modo de brindis en la dirección de la pelirroja, y le dio un pequeño trago a la misma. La vio abrir los ojos, viendo cierta duda en esos hermosos ojos. Se acercó a una de sus amigas; otra pelirroja con cabello ondulado que parecía no conocer un peine, ya que parecía tener vida propia con lo salvaje que se veía. A lo que simplemente asintió a lo que sea que le dijo, y emprendió su camino hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Comenzó a sentir su corazón latir desbocado, su respiración un poco acelerada por los nervios y sus manos ligeramente sudadas. Cuando por fin llegó a su mesa, se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la suya y dejó la bebida sin tocar encima. Pasaron unos agonizantes segundos en total silencio, sintiendo la atmosfera pesada, hasta que su acompañante decidió hablar.

\- Sabes, normalmente no acepto bebidas de extraños. Uno no sabe que pueden contener y lo que te podrían hacer una vez estés inconsciente. – su voz, suave y con un toque de asombro, llegó a sus oídos. – Pero, vi el momento en que la camarera la abrió, así que asumo que no contiene nada que pueda ponerme en peligro. Lo cual me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_‘Por dios; precavida, inteligente y atrevida.’_

No sabía que decir, su cerebro parecía haber tenido un corto circuito. Sus manos estaban sobre su regazo, sobándolas sobre sus muslos para quitar el exceso de sudor. Su voz parecía fallarle por primera vez en su vida, ya que intentó contestar pero ni una palabra salía.

Vio de nuevo ese rostro angelical, observando como una delicada ceja se alzaba en espera a la respuesta de su pregunta. Su dedo tamborileaba sobre la mesa, mostrando que se estaba impacientando rápidamente. Sacudió su cabeza, despejando su mente para evitar que ella regresara con sus amigas.

\- Disculpa. Puedo asegurarte que mis intensiones son buenas… Es solo que, bueno… En el momento en que te vi cruzar esas puertas, pensé que eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

_’¡Bravo, Elsa! ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? No me sorprendería que en este momento, esa bella chica se ría en tu cara por tu patético intento de ligue y regrese con sus amigas.’_

Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de no saber que más decir. Eran las palabras más cliché que pudo haber dicho en la vida. ¡Por los dioses! Escribía canciones como si no hubiera un mañana, y resulta que cuando se trata de ligar, las palabras le falla olímpicamente.

Se estaba hundiendo cada vez más en sus pensamientos depresivos, cuando una hermosa melodía llegó a sus oídos. Al alzar su vista, vio como esa hermosa pelirroja cubría su boca con su mano para apaciguar la risa que trataba de escapar. Después de unos bellos segundos de esa bella melodía, la vio con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- Escogiste la frase más trillada del mundo... – soltó, para después morderse sus labios sutilmente. – Y, aún así, fue lo más hermoso que alguien me haya dicho antes. Soy Anna.

_‘Anna…’_

No lo podía creer, aun tenia esperanza con esa chica. A pesar de su patético intento por decir algo genial, esa chica le estaba dando la oportunidad. La enorme sonrisa que se marcó en su rostro fue imposible de detener, mostrando en ella lo feliz que estaba de que Anna siguiera en su mesa.

Estaba por decir su nombre, pero recordó que estaba ocultando su identidad debajo de esa capucha que escondía su cabellera pero dejaba parte de su rostro al descubierto. Debía de pensar en un nombre, no podía dejarla así nada más.

\- Eliza… Me llamo Eliza…

La noche pasó lentamente; platicando con Anna de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Escuchando como divagaba en ocasiones, contando sobre su niñez y en los problemas que se metía por lo traviesa que era.

Mientras hablaban, las botellas de cervezas iban en aumento, bebiendo una tras de otra conforme pasaban las horas. Hasta que de pronto todo comenzó a ser un borrón.

En un momento estaban hablando; después recordar besar esos suaves y exquisitos labios con fervor; el pasillo de un hotel; ver como la ropa salía volando a algún lado de la habitación; escuchar gemidos cargados de pasión, el inconfundible sonido de caderas chocando contra otra; su nombre ser clamado por la chica debajo de ella; y después nada.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Los malditos síntomas de una resaca. Se dio la vuelta, tanteando la cama en busca de un cuerpo cálido, encontrándola completamente vacía.

Se levantó de golpe, maldiciendo al sentir el mundo dar vuelta de forma peligrosa. Cerró sus ojos, esperando hasta que todo volvió a su lugar. Cuando el mareo pasó, miró en toda la habitación, esperando encontrar a esa hermosa chica.

Pero lo único que encontró fue una pequeña nota en el pequeño buro que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Estaba triste y enojada al mismo tiempo; sabía que esa era la respuesta normal cuando tienes sexo de una noche, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que fuera más que solo eso con ella.

Había tenido una conexión con Anna, una que no había tenido con nadie, ni siquiera con las pocas parejas que había tenido. Agarró la nota, sintiendo su corazón pesado al saber que quizá no volvería a ver a esa pelirroja.

_Gracias por la maravillosa noche, realmente me la pase bien. Y disculpa que no pueda quedarme, tengo asuntos pendientes que atender. ¡Oh! Y no te preocupes, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, Elsa._

_Con amor, Anna._

Suspiró. No quería que las cosas terminaran de ese modo, no quería despedirse de Anna de una forma tan fría y sin tacto como lo había hecho. Guardó la nota, en un lugar secreto donde ocultaba lo que era más preciado para ella. Guardando ese maravilloso pero efímero momento en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ese mismo día, empacó las pocas cosas que traía consigo en cada gira y continuó con su itinerario. Sintiendo como su corazón fue dividido por la mitad ese día…

Sintiendo la mitad de su corazón estar en las manos de Anna.


End file.
